The Magic Book
by Puppy Dog Love
Summary: Inseparable fairy friends Flora, Clink, Lucinda, Ella, Whirl, Hanna, and Guppy are thrown into a different world when they write a spell in Queen Clarion's magic book. Will they ever be able to get back, or will they be stuck in this new world forever?
1. Chapter 1

Once there lived seven fairies in Pixie Hollow who were the best of friends. Ella, an animal fairy, was kind and compassionate, always helping her friends. Whirl, a fast-flying fairy, was very adventurous. She was the leader of the group, and she often got them into trouble without meaning to. Guppy, a water fairy, was fiercely competitive, but she was also very sensitive. Lucinda, a light fairy, loved beauty and was always trying to get more sparkly jewelry. Hanna, a kitchen fairy, was always eating something, and she would offer her friends whatever she cooked up. Clink, a tinker fairy, was a bit cautious, and she didn't like breaking rules or doing things that were dangerous. Flora, a garden fairy, was the kindest, and she always gave her flowers to her friends. They loved having adventures together.

One fine day, Whirl, with her light reddish brown hair and her grey eyes shining, suggested that they go to Queen Clarion's quarters. The thin, short fast-flying fairy was very excited. Her pale skin seemed to shine in the sun. Her large, pointed wings were fluttering excitedly.

Guppy, who had been making miniature fountains, stopped. Her bright blue eyes were wide, and her long brown hair was blowing in the breeze. She was quite tall and thin, and her face was freckled. Her skin was tanned. She had small wings, and they were moving back and forth slowly. She asked Whirl why they should go.

Whirl looked at her friends and said that they should go to Flora's garden to talk. Flora's already-narrow brown eyes grew even narrower. Her curly blonde hair was shimmering with pixie dust, and her small wings were fluttering slowly. She had fair skin, and was a bit chubby. She was a bit short, even for a fairy. Flora asked Whirl what was going on.

Whirl told her that she would see when they got there. Hanna, with her honey-colored skin and light brown eyes, asked if she should bring some muffins she had just baked. She was about average in height, and was a bit rounded. Her frizzy black hair was up in a high ponytail, and her average-sized wings were fluttering.

Clink, who had light skin, dark brown eyes, and short black hair she kept in a ponytail, crossed her arms. She was tall in stature and had thin frame, with very tiny wings. She was very suspicious as she asked Whirl what exactly was going on.

Lucinda, who had olive-colored skin and dirty blonde hair smiled. Her bright green eyes sparkled. She was very thin, but had wide hips. Her wings were quite large, and they were fluttering. Her hair, which was very curly and in a ponytail, bounced. She told her friends that it would be a good idea to go to Flora's garden.

Ella, with her blue eyes sparkling, laughed. She had bigger wings and was a bit chubby, and also quite tall for a fairy. She had long black hair in two braids on either side of her head. Her skin was the color of coffee, and she was smiling. She said that Lucinda just wanted to admire the pretty flowers, but that it was a good idea to go to Flora's garden.

Clink put her hands on her hips and refused to go.

Whirl said that she had something a scribe fairy had given her that morning, and that she needed to show it to her friends.

Clink groaned and said that she would go to the garden but not anywhere else.

Whirl smiled, and the seven fairies flew off in the direction of Flora's garden.


	2. Chapter 2

As the fairies fluttered along, Ella noticed a baby mouse walking along beside them, and she began chatting with it. Whirl, who was getting impatient, began flying fast. Guppy found a river and began to pull out dewdrops. Clink was trying to fix her hammer, which had broken the day before. Lucinda was bending beams of light and shining them at her face. Hanna was thinking of recipies while eating a roll she had baked a few hours before. Flora was helping some wilted flowers grow. None of the fairies knew that this would be the last time they used their talents.

The fairies gathered in the garden, and Whirl pulled a leaf out of her dress. Whirl wore a light purple dress made of purple flowers and feathers that ended just above the knees. It had straps made of green vines. She wore no shoes.

The other fairies gathered around. Guppy was wearing a blue tank top made of a blue water lily and some blue pants made from feathers. She had on blue ballet flats that had been made from blue flowers.

Clink wore a practical dress with short sleeves and a tight skirt. It had a belt made of a vine, and it was made from green leaves. She wore ankle-high boots made of leaves.

Ella was wearing an orange long sleeve shirt made from fall leaves, and an orange bubble skirt. It was also made from orange leaves. She wore orange sandals made from snapdragon flowers.

Lucinda was wearing a pretty dress made from sunflowers. It was strapless, and it had a flared skirt that ended at the knees. She wore high heels that were made of sunflower petals.

Hanna wore a white apron made from a white rose over a green long sleeve dress that was made from green leaves. It went down to her ankles, and was slanted at the end. She wore white sandals with a heel that were made from white roses.

Flora wore a strapless pink dress made from pink rose petals. It went down to her knees, and she wore no shoes below.

Whirl showed the leaf to her friends. It had the numbers 4783-0965-1352 written on it in beautiful handwriting.

"A scribe fairy gave this to me," Whirl said. She had an American accent. "She told me it was a spell for a Magic Book."

"Where is this magic book?" asked Flora. She had a slight Latino accent.

"I don't know," Whirl replied. "But I assume that it's in Queen Clarion's quarters."

"Why do you think that?" Hanna asked. She had a slightly Scottish accent.

"Well, that's where all the important things go," Lucinda said. She spoke with a Southern accent.

"We shouldn't go find it," Clink said. She had an English accent.

"Why not?" asked Guppy. She had a bit of a French accent.

Clink frowned. "It's not a good idea," she said.

Lucinda said, "It is too! What if the spell gives us something sparkly?"

Clink rolled her eyes. "You and your sparkles. It could be dangerous!"

Ella had an Australian accent. "Let's not fight," she said.

"Alright," Whirl replied. "But, Clink, what's the worst that could happen?"

Clink frowned. "We could get in big trouble. What do you think Queen Clarion would think about us going into her quarters?"

"I don't know," said Whirl, "and it doesn't matter. Tinker Bell is always doing things like this, and she never gets in trouble."

Clink groaned. "Oh, Tinker Bell," she said. "She's always doing dangerous things. I think she should stop going around and getting into trouble. One day, she might get hurt!"

Whirl looked at Clink. "But she hasn't," she said seriously. "And she usually makes things better for the rest of us. If it hadn't been for her, we wouldn't be able to cross the border between the warm seasons and the Winter Woods."

Clink frowned. "Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to just see if the book is there," she gave in.

Whirl cheered, along with the other fairies. Then they all began flying toward the Pixie Dust Tree.


End file.
